paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundra's Nightmare
Present Day PAW patrol There was nothing but darkness around her, and she felt a chill go through her fur, whimpering as she blinked in the darkness, trying to see. "....H...Hello..?" she called, feeling uneasy. Up ahead, she saw the Lookout, and with relief, she ran forward towards the doors, but was only blocked off by Chase. "Tundra. ...What are you doing here?" He scowled, narrowing his eyes. "I...I...I live here!" She murmured, her ears folding back. "Chase... What's wrong with you...?" He only laughed, shaking his head. "You? Living here? Not anymore. Don't you remember? We kicked you out." Her eyes dilated in fear, body shaking. "Kicked....Kicked out..? What...When?!" "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that we don't want you anymore." She couldn't believe her ears. Not wanted? "But....But Chase! ...You guys...Are my...F..Friends.....Family....What did I do wrong?" "Everything!" Skye's voice was heard as the rest of the pups circled her, frowns plastered on their faces. Tundra started to tremble, tears starting to collect in her eyes. "Wh...What? Skye no...What did I do..?" The pups circled her, the lookout fading into blackness as all she heard was the others shouting things at her, glaring daggers into her soul as she cowered, tears pouring down her face. Even her own sister was among the angry faces. "Quiet!" '' "Ryder!" She gasped, looking up at the boy as the pups stopped yelling, pausing to look at their leader. But her relief was short-lived and soon turned to more fear as she noticed his arms crossed, staring down at her with a scowl, eyebrows furrowed. "...I thought we told you to leave..." "B..But! ....I don't remember that at all!" She cried, jumping to her paws. "Why am I being kicked out?! Why are you doing this to me?!" "Because it's like Blizzard said....You're a useless runt...Rubble can do your job...And so can the new rescue pup." Ryder moved aside, revealing a female husky pup in rescue gear sitting next to Rocky. "This...Is Everest. She's your replacement." "R...Replacement...? Ryder please...Don't do this.....I..I can do better! I-I....." She started to back away, ears folded flat against her head. "Rocky....Please...Tell them to stop....." She whimpered. He remained silent, shaking his head as he looked the other way. Tundra watched painfully as Everest nuzzled Rocky, catching a small smile on his face. "......No...Not you too..." Her breath caught in her throat, trying hard to choke back her tears. "....Why..? I thought you loved me...." "Why would anyone love you....It was an act." Rocky responded quietly, nuzzling back into the lavender Husky. Tundra took a step back in horror, her heart shattering to pieces. "You're ''not wanted. That's why....It was a mistake to bring you in here, you're not needed anymore....You lived on the streets before- and that's where you belong. Now go." Ryder shooed her away, and she ran. Ran as far as her legs could carry her. Through town, she only got glares and boos as she raced away, tears flying from her eyes as she finally collapsed at Jake's mountain, watching him and Cooper as they snowboarded past her, spraying her in snow as they zipped past. Their words echoed through her head as she laid sobbing in the snow, paws covering her face as her body shook in pain. You're not wanted! '' '' Just a useless runt! Why would anyone want you? '' Ugly, useless pup! Get out of here!'' She was finally starting to feel loved...wanted again...but now she was right back where she started... Alone, cold, and hurt. She looked up as she felt her body slowly starting to sink- lower and lower into a sinkhole that was swallowing her up. She scrambled, trying to claw her way out as she flailed her arms, but it was no use. The next thing she knew she was falling fast, further and further down a pitch black hole. She stuggled to find a possible way to stop herself, squirming and twisting to find any branches or exits, but it was no use.....She was trapped... "Maybe...They're.....Right..." She whimpered, feeling her voice catch in her throat, realizing it was useless to try and resist. "....I'm nothing....Useless.....They don't need me anymore....This...Is for the best......I'm sorry everypup....I'm sorry I couldn't be better....I'm sorry..." Tundra could feel her body get heavy as she sped towards the bottom- awaiting the final impact as she shut her eyes tight, her final tears flying upward like little glass droplets........She counted down the impact in her head, letting herself go limp. 5.... 4.... 3.... 2.... 1.... ********** "Tundra....! ...TUNDRA!" She jolted upright, tears staining her fur as she looked up, blinking to adjust to the darkness. Once her pupils adjusted, she noticed her friends gathered around her. She started to shrink back into her puphouse, but then noticed the concerned expressions on their faces. "...G...Guys...?" "Gosh- finally!" Rubble exclaimed, tapping her shoulder. "We were trying to wake you up for 20 minutes! You were shouting things and running in your sleep...Are you okay....?" "You...You haven't.... Replaced me...?" She whispered, blinking back the rest of her tears. "Replaced you? No way! Tundra we wouldn't replace you!" Skye smiled, giving her a nudge. "You're our friend! We'd never do anything to hurt you or replace you..That's just crazy talk!" The pups murmured in agreement, pressing her in the middle of a group hug. Tundra nodded, sniffling as she nuzzled into Rocky's chest, closing her eyes. "...G....Good....Cause... Cause i don't wanna go anywhere....This is my home.....I....I never want to be lonely again....." Ryder came outside to the Puphouses, rubbing his eyes with a loud yawn. "Guys? What's going on....I heard a bit of a commotion..." "Tundra had a nightmare." The young pups murmured softly, breaking the circle around Tundra so Ryder could kneel down next to the Husky. She wiped her tears, which were still coming down, but now in tiny little trickles. "You did? What's wrong?" Ryder asked in concern, petting her head softly. "I....Had a dream that you guys were going to replace me...And.....And you kicked me out of the PAW Patrol since I was useless...And...And you guys hated me....." Tundra gulped, wiping her eyes more and more. "Oh Tundra...." Ryder sighed, scooping her up into his arms, cradling her on her back. "You don't have to worry about that at all....We didn't accept you because you wanted to join....We accepted you because we saw skills and determination and bravery in you...You are a special pup, Tundra....No one will ever replace you." He tickled her tummy, making her giggle a tiny bit through her tears. "You....You really mean it...?" She mused, blinking back the rest of her tears as she nuzzled into Ryder's arms before he put her down, rubbing her head softly behind the ears. "Of course, you're our snow-pup.... Now it's late, we all need to get back to sleep...." Ryder hugged all the pups; exchanging little '' ''bouts of "good night"s with each other before Ryder went back up the elevator. Each pup went into their pup house to curl back up for the night. Before Rocky went into his, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Rocky....Can I sleep with you tonight...Please?" Standing there with the teddy that he gave her at her paws, Tundra rubbed her eyes, wagging her tail a tiny bit as she awaited his response. "No problem, Snow-pup...." Rocky smiled, scooting over and letting her curl up beside him. He nuzzled her gently, lulling her to sleep with a few licks to the head. "G'night Tundra.....Sweet dreams...." He smiled as she nuzzled closely to him, her head nuzzled against his paws. He laid his head against her neck, paws draped over hers. "You're my only snow-pup...and i'm never letting you go...." Category:Short Pages Category:Shorts Category:Nightisodes Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Short Category:Sad Category:Nightmares Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon